The Misunderstandings
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: Luan is having misunderstanding encounters with her sisters while traveling her way to the mall for her date with Maggie. This is the One-shot of Gumball parodies in the Loud House style.


**NOTE: This is a One-shot of my Gumball parodies in the Loud House style, and some Loud House characters will take Gumball's place instead of Lincoln, But Lincoln will only sometimes took Gumball's place. I am still continuing my parody series. "The Loudest World of Lincoln"**

* * *

At the Loud House Luan is practicing her next move until her phone rang, as she pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Luan, are you coming or what?" It was her girlfriend Maggie called her.

"But I thought you said we were gonna meet at Dinner!" Luan said.

"Yeah, we're having lunch at Dinner, the new diner just open." Maggie said

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry, I thought you said we're going to meet at your house not the mall." Luan said as she quickly changed into her clothes.

"I am at the mall."

"Me too. I-I can't see you."

"Really? Where are you?" She asked.

"Um you know, right by that place-that sells stuff?" Luan asked as she tripped herself thus dropping her phone on the ground

"Luan, do you realized I am a Goth and I can sense that you're still in your house?"

"Oh "shoot" get it, but I'll be there in 12." She said.

"Now that's better."

Once she hung up, Luan receives a picture from Maggie and shows a picture of Maggie with a big heart shape around her and also a heart emoji. And it says "I'm waiting my love."

She puts her phone back in her pocket and run towards to the door but was stop by Lana.

"Hey sis, watch I can do a long, long back flip!" Lana exclaimed but she doesn't have guts to do it.

"Uh, yeah." Luan said as she slowly backs away and tell Lana something with her hands without speaking.

"What do you mean you wanna buy a new pair of yellow bikinis but you're not sure if the milk is off, and second thought Is this one of your funny actions?" Lana asked.

"This is not a joke Lana, this is what people do if they want to get out of conversation without being rude." Luan told her.

"Well I think that's a little bit confusing."

"Let me rephrase." She said as she repeat her gestures earlier. "I'm late, I got to go, I got to hurry, I might call you but I definitely won't."

Then Leni crashed the Vanzilla at the back of the Lamppost.

"Leni what are you doing?!"

"But Luan you're the one telling me like, "Go back and keep going, and I'll call you when you get too close to the lamppost." Which in my view I don't get it." Leni said.

"See, sis, those signals are pretty easy to misinterpret." Lana said.

"You know what never mind because I don't "mine" it, hahaha get it?" Then her sisters groan over her joke.

Then she ran off to the mall. Luan run as fast as she can but was stop by her sister Lucy.

"Hey, Luan want to hang out?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy, I am sorry I can't talk right now."

"Then maybe we should write poems."

"Sis, I didn't have time for this, I have to go!"

"Now that's just the rhyme of 'know' I am looking for."

"Look sis, I don't want to be rude but I need to leave. Follow me?"

Lucy nodded and obeyed her sister.

Then Luan slowly walks and realized that Lucy is following her.

"What are you doing Lucy?"

"What? You said 'follow me'. I thought we were doing a walk and talk." Lucy said

"Okay but I'm gonna be as specific as I can. You can go back home and do your hobbies I will go to the mall, and see you later. Okay?" Luan asked as her younger sister nodded

Luan is still running but was stop by her sister Lynn Jr.

"Oh hey, sis what's up?" Lynn asked her sister.

"Uh, hi Lynn sorry I-"

"I don't want any jokes from you, all I want is to spend one of my sisters who can take a beating." Lynn Jr. said,

"Sorry sis, time is the one thing I don't Have to say."

"Got any food I could really eat something for protein."

"Sorry I've got 10 dollars, but I'm having a date with my girlfriend." Luan told her.

"Oh, I clearly see we're not sisters anymore, huh?"

"Well, you're still my sister."

"I don't know. Am I?!"

"Look, don't be angry we're still sisters am I right?"

"But not lunch sisters." Lynn told her.

"Okay I promise you, I'll buy you some food later at dinner. How's that?"

"It's a sister bonding." Lynn said

"You're serious right?"

Lynn just looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"Look, I am super-late and right now I need to go!" Luan said as she ran off in a hurry.

Cuts to Lisa sitting on a bench holding a calculator and she see a women looking for directions

"Excuse me madam what where you going is Royal woods boulevard it is right few blocks away from here it's only 150 miles per hour from here if you pleased." Lisa said as the lady was confused as she decided to talk to someone else for directions.

Then Luan runs pass Lisa but Lisa calls her and said…

"I see your in a hurry Luan this is unexpected." Lisa without even looking at Luan as she stopped running sit beside her

"I am so late." Luan said as she catches her breathe.

"According to my calculations, you're having another date with another Goth girl name Maggie so you really are super late." Lisa said.

"Hey sis, can you understand this gesture?"

Then she stands up and makes noise while moving her hands making a gesture and Lisa quickly understand what she meant

"What your gestures saying is really inappropriate." Lisa said.

"Oh sorry, what I was trying to say is maybe you should speak normally."

"So how should I make people understand what I speak?" She asked.

"Try spoke normally. That's what normal people do and you are only 4 so do you agree?"

"I agree well according to my calculations your teachings to me will took me about for a while until I finally get it right." Lisa said in her usual way of speaking.

"You really need to go out more often sis." Luan said.

"Like the mall there is a science convention I want to go." Lisa said.

"Definitely not the mall, that's where I'm going."

Lisa raises an eyebrow while staring at her.

"Alright the mall, let's go and wait how come I feel weird on my feet what I am standing at?" Luan asked herself.

"Luan you're standing on a concrete."

Luan is stomping across the street with blocks of Concrete on her feet while Lisa follows her from behind.

"I suggest you need some support there Luan." Lisa said.

"Aren't you supposed to speak like normal people Lisa?"

Then Leni pulls by in the Vanzilla.

"Hey guys, I got no time to talk I promised Jackie to buy her that pink bikini she wanted I have to remind myself at all times so I won't forget what I promised her for." Leni said.

"Can you drive us to the mall?"

"Sure, watch me go!"

Then Leni drives off leaving both Luan and Lisa behind.

"Argh, why is everybody are so confuse today?!"

"You need to relax dear sister, let help you." Lisa said, as she use one of her dangerous inventions the driller 4000X as she uses it to break the blocks of concrete off of Luan.

Then the two walk as they see Lola walking towards them she smiles and greeted them.

"What is this time Lola?" She asked.

"Well I was practicing speaking Chinese maybe can try to understand this." Lola said as she speaks Chinese to them.

"I think I know what you are saying-"

"I got this sis." Luan said. "What you're is that people think you are not so cute and all that…so…what else you say is you need to get out more often or what you're saying is to attack us….I don't know…anyway me and Lisa better get going!"

Once the two were arrive Luan sees Maggie in the diner restaurant waiting for her, she turned her attention to Lisa and said…

"Okay sis go to your 'Sigh-hence' convention until I get back, haha get it?"

"Whatever you see Luan." Lisa said as she went to the Science convention.

Luan calls out Maggie as she got her attention and wave at her and Luan waves back but suddenly.

"That's forty-five, for the little girl in the back." The man said.

"What?"

"It's all good for a cause. We're trying to end hunger today, not tomorrow just today, it's a small town you know? But let's back to business. Do I have fifty-five? Fifty-five? Need some fifty-five."

Luan shrugs as she raises her finger was she was trying to say something but.

"Fifty-five for the little girl, and know I've got sixty-five!"

"Maggie, I'll be right-"

"Seventy-five for the little girl, now come on, we need a hundred. A hundred!" Luan tries to shake her head telling him no. "A very slight move of the head, that's a hundred for the little girl! Going once, going twice, going SOLID!"

Then Luan screams in frustration.

"For a hundred cents, that's a dollar, well done everyone."

"Huh a dollar that's okay."

Then Luan went to the Diner and join with Maggie.

"What was that?" Maggie asked.

"I'm sorry it's just-everyone is being completely useless today. It's impossible to communicate!"

"Hello Luan." Lucy greeted of nowhere scares Luan but Maggie. "Oh hey Maggie didn't see you for a while."

"Hey Lucy is great to see you." Maggie greeted back.

"Ugh, just give me a second." She said as she turned her attention to Lucy. "What are you doing here?!"

""You said: 'I will go to the mall, and see you later.' So here I am!" Lucy answered.

"Just order something, I'll be right there."

"Two body parts, and a drink of blood of a small child." Lucy said

"No you don't need that stuff Lucy."

"Luan can I have a word with you if you pleased?"

Then it was her sister Lisa calling from the diner she sigh and went to her.

"What is it Lisa, aren't you supposed to be in the science convention?"

"Well they say it was cancelled because someone died in that incident and look I have now change my way of speaking like normal people and you." Lisa said.

"Aw that's good to know why don't and Lucy sit on the bench and wait for me until I finish my date okay?" She asked hopefully someone could understand her.

"Okay Luan and enjoy your date." Lisa said.

"Good and Lucy stay with Lisa on the bench and I mean sit on the bench with Lisa until I get back am I clear this time for god sake?"

"Okay Luan we will wait." Lucy answered

"Good."

When she gets back to the diner she sees her sister Lynn Jr. waiting for her.

"Hurry up, my parents are picking me up in 10 minutes." Maggie said.

"Ugh, Lynn I know you're very impatient but can you at least wait with Lisa and Lucy out there until I am done with my date and I'll buy you the food I promise." Luan said

"Do I look like I need to wait?!"

"Cheese and rice, Lynn just wait okay?!"

Then the man from earlier went to Luan.

"Hey little girl, you need to pay and get your price for the auction."

"Alright, what's the prize?"

"A kiss!"

"Truck no, I'm not doing this!"

"No I mean a kiss from Lindsey sweetwater comes in the diner." The man said as she noticed Lindsey sweetwater at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey Lynn tell you what, if I forfeit my price and lend it to you can you agree to wait?" Luan asked.

"That's okay to me but just this once!" Lynn said.

"You know what, I 'for fit' my price, haha get it, but seriously to my sister Lynn." Luan said.

"Alright come here little girl!" Lynn said as she chased Lindsey around the mall.

"So where were we?"

Until they were interrupted again and this time it's Lola, she threatens Luan but in Chinese language.

(In Chinese Language) "You think it's hard to speak Chinese?! All I asked in Chinese is to the princess convention if you can understand what I am saying! And now I am going to give what's coming to you!"

"What?"

Lola tries to charge at Luan but Leni stop the Vanzilla and literally almost hit Lola.

"Sorry Luan I got no time to shop with you, Jackie said I should drive to the mall." Leni said

"No Leni it's the other way around."

"Oh right, people are totes confusedly today." Leni said

"I know, right?'

Then she spotted Lola.

"Oh hey Lola want to go shopping with me but first I need to park this to the parking lot." Leni said as she grabs Lola on the front seat beside her and help put on her seatbelt and drive off.

Lola yells at her in Chinese again and Leni seems to understand

"You want to go the princess convention sure I can take you there, and ooh nice Chinese speaking I also learn Chinese as well." Leni said

Back at the Diner Maggie started laughed for a bit and bite her burger and she started to choke.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

Then Maggie makes a gesture telling her she was choking.

"Oh, you've gotta go?"

She still makes a gesture but she doesn't understand.

"Your parents have arrived? It's funny cause just this morning Lana completely misunderstood that!" Maggie still makes the same gesture. "Yeah that, see I love the fact that you and I just get each other and the last part to the end the date is to make a joke. 'It's a piece of cake!' Haha get it? Okay goodbye my love." Luan said as she kisses Luan on the cheek and left.

Then Maggie makes a gesture to Dana who is now working in the Diner restaurant, Dana quickly slap Maggie's back until she have finally spit the burger out of her mouth. She groans but the only thing that makes her happy is Luan's joke and Luan's misunderstanding encounter with her sisters which find it funny to her.

"See you next time my love." Maggie said.


End file.
